Orochimaru's Birth
by Shin-Hana
Summary: Kabuto becomes curious of how his master was born but once he finds out... Want to know what happends? Read it and find out! R&R please!


Shin-Hana: Sorry I couldn't upload anything for the past month or so. My little cousins where over and they hogged the computer playing disney games. This one is pretty short .

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...yup yup...if I did Orochimaru would suffer!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm...Orochimaru-sama...I've umm wanted to know. Uh how come your skin is always pale and why you have a very long tongue?" a boy with glasses asked his snake master.

"Are you sure you want to know?" hissed Orochimaru.

"Umm...yes please." Kabuto pleaded.

"Well not today, maybe some other time. Because I'm quite busy figuring out how to get that Uchiha boy at the moment." Orochi replied in an almost whisper tone.

"Okay then." Kabuto sighed while leaving his master's room.

_Outside Orochi's room/lab..._

'_I shall know your past Orochimaru-sama! I shall find out even if it kills me!_' Kabuto cackled in his head.

For the next two weeks, Kabuto went missing. Orochimaru couldn't find the young boy so he could ask him to give his dear master the regular rock bath so the dead skin could be removed. (A/N: Orochi shead skin like a snake when he grows. In this case a bit fatter. XD)

"Where could he be? Anyways, didn't he want to know about my parents and why I am me? Pfft, oh well, I got Sasuke so that's a good sign." Orochimaru sighed while talking to himself and looking into the distance aimlessly.

_Mean while in Orochi's underground bedroom..._

_June 16_

_Hey my little snake diary. I asked my mother how I was born, and it was so interesting! I never knew it was even possible! Well, should I tell you? Okay then, I will. It all started when this human collected snakes as pets and as family because he never had a family. One of the snakes was his favorite,why? Because that snake was part male part female (that snake is my second father, my first father was the human). The human was very very twisted. My mother told me that he only lived with snakes, but he wanted children. Sadly for him, he couldn't have any because no one loved him because of his habit of collecting snakes as pets._

_My mother told me that on this warm summer night that he started an experiment. He had his favorite snake and a female snake (he didn't know that female snake was his favorite snake's sister). He also used himself as part of the experiment. Along with this female human he kidnapped. I'm not sure what this means but the male human took some white stuff out of his body and put it in his favorite snake then made that snake do something with the female snake, then the female human. The one with the female human didn't work because she suicided right before the male human brought the he/she snake over._

_Now, the one with the female snake did work! She became pregnant (my mother told me to ask someone else about this "pregnant thing") and within nine months I was born. So tecnically this was like incest (my mother also told me to ask someone else) and some twisted experiment of humans. Don't you find that so cool my snake diary? Sadly after that the human died because he was hunted down by the female human's family. So that means I had one mother and two fathers! One was a snake another was a human!_

_June 20 _

_My second father just died, along with my mother all the other family members I had. _

"Oh my kami-sama!" Kabuto yelled with such utter horror!

"Oh, I see you found my snake diary I had when I was young and I also see that you read how I was born! Isn't it amazing!" Orochi squealed with such delight. "Would you like to see the pictures of my birth?"

"N-N-NOOOOO Get away you demon! You freak of nature!" Kabuto screamed like a wussy.

"Now now. There is nothing to be afraid of. I won't harm you. Have I harmed you before?" Orochi defended.

"Ummm...no you didn't." Kabuto replied. "But Orochimaru-sama, don't your snakes live for long time? I mean your family members."

"Oh yes, they do!"

"Then how come you wrote that they all died?"

"Because I turned them into summonings! That's why"

"Oh my god!"

"Remember when you fed them last week? Yup, that was my mother and second father!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Get away! .:runs away, far far away:."

"Great, lost another one because of my underlings. Maybe I shouldn't tell my new one,Sasuke, about it. Nah, that boy is strong, he won't run. Right? But still! Isn't it cool to have two fathers?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shin-Hana: It came to me out of sheer randomness.

Kabuto: Do you know where I can hide from snakes?

Shin-Hana: How about Antartica?

Kabuto: Perfect!


End file.
